The Legend of A Very Mischievous Prince Link
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: AU in which roles are swapped. Zelda is Link's heroine. :) Link is a prince, who's been tortured by Ganondorf, who needs to know who has the triforce of wisdom, and of course he has know idea. Zelda has to save him from his living hell, only because she'd been told to in a dream. Meanwhile, a carefree, never serious, Link becomes INCREDIBLY attracted to his savior. HUMOROUS Zelink.


**Remember, this is an AU of Ocarina of Time- in which Zelda is a kokiri-raised girl, and Link is a prince. Of course, in this alternate universe, Zelda and Link's roles are swapped, so keep in mind that Link has the influence of royalty on him for his entire life, and Zelda has always been poor. So the strength that Link had and the spoiled lifestyle that Zelda had are switched. Keep in mind their swapped backgrounds~**

**Also, I'm not following any OOT plot line. It's more of the original, "save Zelda and stop Ganon and win the game" kind of thing.**

I swiftly jumped, blocking the powerful swing of a moblin's club while my green tunic flowed freely around my body. I grunted, jabbing my short sword into an enemy, and then another. I exhaled, tossing my waist-long, scruffy blonde hair. Okay this _prince _I'm supposed to be saving should be in the back room of this bloody dungeon, which is the next room. What does Ganondorf want with this "Prince Link" anyway? The triforce of courage, right? But after that… then he'd have to find whoever has the triforce of wisdom. How would he do that? NO ONE knows who has it. Well, I do.

Because I have it.

But anyway, the idea that Ganondorf kidnapped a seventeen year old boy doesn't sit right with me. I mean maybe it's just as pedophile-y as it would be if it was a woman like me… but I don't know.

Anyway, I better not reveal to Ganondorf that I have the triforce of wisdom, either. I checked to make sure that the marking on my left hand was covered by my glove. If he gets word that I'm the last piece of his puzzle- he'll do everything he can to take me alive. Then he'll have the three of us.

I'd rather die than be his little tool to rule the world. Of course, if the bearer of a triforce dies, then the power goes to its metal piece in Hyrule Castle, which would be so much easier for Ganondorf to get his hands on.

I breathed in and out slowly… and opened the magnificent chamber door, expecting the worst.

I stepped inside and my eyes darted around the vast room, quickly absorbing the scene before me. Eight moblins on guard…one prisoner, chained to the back wall… and…

An empty throne?

Good goddesses…It never occurred to me that he might not be here. I wonder where he is though…

So I suppose I'll just free Prince Link and flee… Hm, doesn't seem too heroic, but it makes the most sense.

All this went through my mind as I watched the moblins notice me and begin to charge my way. I also heard the young man, shackled and chained, call to me as I prepared to fight.

"No way!" He laughed in a tenor voice. "They sent a _girl_ to save me?" His voice seemed hoarse and tortured, yet somehow he had the energy to mock me? His savior? Who does this Prince Link think he is!?

"Nn~" I grunted as I blocked a hit from a moblin's sword. "Sh-shut up, I'm here to save you!"

The moblins flocked around me and I worked to kill them in pairs with much difficulty. Some had clubs and others had daggers. Link also continued to bother me as I struggled fighting.

"Finally here to save me, thanks. Took you long enough, eh?" Link called over antagonistically. "Why, I think my shackles have rusted over."

I stabbed a moblin in the chest soon after I had decapitated another. "Stop distracting me!" I yelled back. "Maybe you'll get me killed and then you'll rust over yoursel"- A moblin knocked me to my ass with a strong blow to my gut. It completely knocked the wind out of my lungs. I winced and my eyes watered…that's gonna leave a nice big mark.

"Okay, sorry, but that's your own fault." Link told me matter-of-factly from across the chamber as I got back up on my feet. I could almost _hear him roll his eyes. _Bastard. I should just leave him.

I grit my teeth. "Shut. Up." I growled and killed off two more moblins.

"_Hmph._ Well excuse me, _princess._" His sarcastic remark echoed in the large stone room, along with the clanking on my sword.

It made me so pissed off, that it took me no time to defeat the last four enemies in my rage.

I panted, holding my knees and resting a minute to breathe.

Then Link muttered: "Hey, I'm not getting any younger here."

My crisp blue eyes snapped open… "_YOU." _I straightened up and swiftly walked to the far end of the room. "Do you think this is a _mother-fucking game_?!" I fumed.

I stood before him, where he was sitting uncomfortably. His hands were chained above his head. I could tell he once wore some royal white and gold clothing, but now his chest was stripped bare and he only wore tattered trousers and a silver metal headband in his untidy blonde hair. I could see his rib cage and his stomach was way thin. He looked like crap, poor thing.

"Good evening, my lady." He peered up at me with a wide, attractive smirk.

"I swear to the goddesses, I will leave your sorry ass right here if you give me one more snarky comment." Was all I could say.

He wavered a bit. "I, uh, like your skirt, then?" He offered me a bit sarcastic.

Snarky enough for me. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. "That's it, I'm leaving." I began to quickly walk away from him. Of course, I wouldn't actually leave him here; I just wanted him to maybe apologize for being an ass.

"W-wait!" He called, struggling against his chains. I spun back around; he actually looked terrified that I'll leave. "D-don't leave me! Please!" He begged.

I walked back to him, surprised by the sudden change of character, and crouched down to his eye level, softly looking into his eyes. They looked a bit crazy, actually. Not carefree, like they were not a moment ago.

He seemed to have lost his cool for a sec, but he seemed back now. He laughed nervously, "Heh, can we start over?"

I took that as an apology. "Yes. I'm Zelda."

He gave a forced smile. "Just call me Link, don't worry about the 'Prince' part." He chuckled nervously again. "Now can we get me out of here?" He jingled the chains and blew his bangs out of his face.

I nodded. "Sure." I didn't mean to scare him like that. I almost felt a little bad.

He held out his arm as far as the short chain would reach, allowing me to swing at it powerfully. Both chains broke without much hassle, though leaving the metal band and a few chain links around his wrist on both arms.

Each arm of his immediately fell to the ground, they were weak. Once he gained a bit more control over them, he rubbed his shoulders and arms and chest in relief. He gazed up at me with pale china-blue eyes and took a deep breath, "…Thanks…" He said sincerely. It seemed difficult for him to speak seriously, perhaps just being part of his personality.

I could tell he probably couldn't get up on his own, so before he had to struggle with it, I offered my hand. He took it, a bit sheepishly, and I pulled him up. He was weak in his legs- I'm surprised he could even get up at all, even with my help. I helped to hold him up.

"How long were you here?" I asked carefully, feeling my eyes soften.

He cleared his throat. "Maybe eight months…" He was now able to stand up on his own.

I gasped. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here right now!" I ran my fingers through his grimy bangs.

He laughed a bit. "I'm fine, Zelda. S'not so bad." He brushed it off. I soon discovered that he was such a _guy._ He pretended to shrug his eight month torture off, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, right." I said with my hand on his shoulder. "Come on." I turned and he followed me. "Do you know where Ganondorf might be?"

"I know he doesn't leave this whole underground complex often. I bet he's around the castle. I'm just afraid he's noticed the dead moblins around, y'know?" Link wondered.

I nodded. As we were walking, I pulled out a tiny bow and arrows from my pouch, and they grew in my hands. I gave them to Link. "Okay, you don't have to be good with it, just have something just in case."

We wandered through the hallways, backtracking where I'd come in through. There were many different halls and stairs and passages in this hellish underground hole. I also noticed that a lot of it was like a mansion of sorts, not that much was a dungeon, only the entrance. I was seriously sure there'd be moblins somewhere, but we didn't come across any. And thank the goddesses, we didn't run into Ganon.

Link was so on edge, though. It was kind of scary, how jumpy he was. He'd be startled at anything at all, his footsteps, his shadow… He was like an abused animal. I felt bad for him. Just the growing anxiety of the endless tunnels seemed to drive him mad.

"So you haven't been outside in eight months then?" I asked quietly as we walked, trying to distract him from the anxiety of it all.

"Yeah, but I can't be missing much, right?" He laughed.

I found myself actually enjoying his company, which I would've never guessed when I first met him.


End file.
